percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Adventures of Xifos Touskotadi Chap 3
Chapter 3- Xifos's POV After what happened after the campfire everyone was staring at me, and someone was trying, oops, making my life miserable here at camp. Anyway as I trudged glumly to my cabin a Nico appeared out of nowhere. I took it farely well. Sic! No, I screamed like a little girl (Don't mention this to Je- oh wait... I'll tell you later). Nico grabbed my shoulders and shook me out of it, "Dude! Stop screaming! Kay?". I nodded. "Ok..... So umm.. I guess you want to talk to me about Thanatos?" "Um.. No a-actually I'll go to my cabin now." Awkward. So anyway as I aproached my cabin, which by the way is made out of black marble. Hanging off the outside walls were torches lit with green fire. As I made my way inside I was taken by surprise, I was expecting bones everywhere but instead I looked at smooth obsidian floors, a pool with dark water in it. The walls were made of this type of volcanic rock that I couldn't remembere. It was decorated with huge banners of sickles and... Butterflies? My dad, the lieutenant of Hades, God of Death, bringer of destruction was the lord of butterflies? This stuff could really mess up your brain. I was so tired after the day so I instantly fell asleep. Land right on the cold, hard floor. Thankfully, I didn't have any dreams. So it was smooth sailing from there on. I woke up feeling sore all over, maybe it was because I slept on volcanic rock. So I wondered what this pool could do. Now I know what your thinking, black waters, oh no! Don't go in there! But I was an idiot so I jumped in, clothes and all. From what seemed like hours I emerged from the water, feeling reguvinated. I quickly got out of my weirdly dry clothes. I went into my casual wear. An orange shirt saying Green Day Rocks!, holed black skinny jeans, leather jacket, and the bracelet I'm starting to call Antara. Back to my old self. I went outside to see Nico when I collided with a girl. "Ow! Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I was kinda worried about this girl. She looked up at me and I was staring into a pair of grey eyes, beautiful grey eyes. The girl had dark-brown hair, she looked about my age and was very pretty with a good-natured grimace, "Yeah, I'm okay, by the way my name is Jenny, what's yours?" I realized I was staring and blushed, "The names Xifos." I held out my hand and she shook it. "Well nice to meet you Xifos. I got to get to archery, or else Annabeth's going to kill me." she said it with a smile. I grinned back, "See you later!" I waved and then ran to meet up with Nico. He was waiting for me. "Hey Xifos, ready to go to meet the other campers? Cuz I thought after sleeping through most of the day you didn't meet anyone but me, Chiron and Sam." I thought about it, "Uhh.. Sure!" So we made our way to the archery. I reckonized Jenny and waved, she saw me and waved back, smiling. "So Xifos, this is Annabeth." He showed me a pretty girl with curly blonde hair and a good tan. "Hey!" AN- I'm too lazy to write out this part, or the next meetings so please forgive me cuz I'm skipping for the most exciting part of this chapter! So then we made our way to the stables for some pegasi riding lessons with Butch. "So class, today we are going over the basics, partially due to we haveing a new student, Xifos!", he gestured towards me, "and because I've seen some of you slack off and doing somethings that have no excuses. Yes Connor I'm looking at you" "Aww, c'mon rainbow dash!" Connor teased. "WHAT?! Thats it Connor! And anyways how could you fall of of the pegasus, with steel cables as your buckle?!" Connor quiet down. "So,'' Butch grinned at me, "Which pegasus will you choose, hmmm...." He surveyed some pegasi.'' "Oh! Here we go! This fella," He said pointing to this steed as black as the night itself. Talk about a flying ninja horse. "Oh he's per-" Then a loud roar shook the camp. I've forgotten that Nico was even there, Let's go check that out." he said it nervously. We ran to the noise. It was a giant snake-like thing, with a huge mouth full of sharp teeth and dozens of meters long and taller than a giant, it was pretty terrifying. Nico muttered, "A Persian drakon!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Adventures of Xifos Touskotadi Category:Chapter Page Category:Taitk